1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding mode selector switch for welding masks which selectively controls a welding operation and a grinding operation, and more particularly to a grinding mode selector switch for welding masks which stably protects eyes of a worker, easily achieves mode switching without taking off a welding mask (a welding helmet or a protective mask), is provided with a button which does not protrude to outside, and is thus safe to use so as not to generate unintentional malfunction due to operation environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a protective mask provided with a conventional anti-glare device. As exemplarily shown in FIG. 1, a protective mask 1, the front surface of which is provided with a conventional anti-glare device 2, reduces illumination of light applied to eyes of a worker through an anti-glare plate 5, i.e., a liquid crystal display (LCD), of the anti-glare device 2.
That is, optical sensors 4, such as photodiodes, provided on the front surface of the anti-glare device 2 senses light generated by a welding or cutting torch, and a control circuit installed in the anti-glare device 2 decreases brightness of the LCD so as to reduce illumination of light passing through the anti-glare plate 5, thus protecting eyes of a worker wearing the protective mask 1.
However, in case of the conventional anti-glare device 2 mounted on the welding mask, a user needs to directly manipulate control switches, which control power on/off, adjust concentration of shutter liquid crystals, adjust sensitivity of the optical sensors 4, and control time delay, or a variable volume switch by hand, and manipulation to switch the welding mask from a welding operation to a grinding operation is inconvenient.
In order to switch the welding mask from the welding operation to the grinding operation, the user needs to take off the above-described welding mask.
Therefore, the applicant of the invention, in Korean Patent Application No. 2009-0064277, discloses an anti-glare device selectively controlling a welding operation and a grinding operation. Here, in order to easily switch from a welding mode to a grinding mode, the anti-glare device is installed on the outer surface of a welding mask so as to switch the welding mask from the welding mode to the grinding mode.
However, if a worker performs the welding operation or the grinding operation in a narrow space, the switch may be touched by an external object (a protruding object around the switch) during the operation, and thus malfunction of the switch, i.e., switching of the welding mask to the grinding mode during the welding operation, may occur.